BF Injection
The BF Injection is a dune buggy and off-road coupe that appears in following games: *''Grand Theft Auto III'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *''Grand Theft Auto V'' (as Injection) The buggy is absent in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, as most novelty and such unique vehicles were omitted for the sake of realism. Following the release of Grand Theft Auto V, the car was renamed simply as Injection, as BF becoming its manufacturer. Description Design 3D Universe In all its appearances, the BF Injection generally resembles a slightly enlarged Meyers Manx, a kit car made from a Volkswagen Beetle. It was designed by Bruce F. "BF" Meyers and was at one point manufactured by his company, B.F. Meyers & Co. In GTA III, it possessed a generally exaggerated design, an open air occupant compartment, no doors, curvy shells and a large rear-mounted engine, making the vehicle particularly distinctive. It is seen with a wide array of body color combinations encompassing the body and its trims. Despite emitting light beams from its front fenders, the GTA III rendition does not have headlamps. The GTA Vice City rendition received cosmetic improvements, such as the addition of front lights (its headlights are moved towards the center, and additional hi-beam lights are mounted on the roll bars), and improved detailing (including minor variations of the fittings) on the engine. The Vice City addition also features golden trims as well as silver ones. The BF Injection differs significantly in GTA San Andreas, where it has a slightly sleeker and more angular look, and a tighter, narrower rear end. The GTA San Andreas rendition may feature two-tone body colors, in addition to the body-and-trim color schemes seen in the earlier games. The GTA III and GTA Vice City designs continued to be adopted in other titles, including GTA Advance, where the BF Injection retains its curvy profile and rear engine, but has a closed top and doors. GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories reuse and modify models of BF Injections from GTA III and GTA Vice City, respectively, with the GTA Liberty City Stories rendition rectifying the GTA III vehicle's lack of headlights (two are now attached to the front fenders). The Vice City Stories rendition is largely similar to the'' GTA Vice City'' rendition. HD Universe In Grand Theft Auto V, the buggy features a short wheelbase body, based on a 1963 VW Fusca Buggy (however, it has a rear split window much like the early model Beetles), which has been modified to cope with off-road use (into a Baja Bug). The front of the car features modified, lightweight arches. The most distinct feature of the front end is the central section, with dune buggy-style under-body protection. Along with the protective sheeting, push bars that are as wide as the arches are mounted and at the top of the sheeting are the headlights. The sides of the car's body lack any extra formations aside from the large, flared arches that have been fitted to the car. The buggy does however feature chrome wing mirrors. The rear of the car's body features a large removed area to house a rear-mounted engine. The rear windscreen is ovular and vertically split into two equal halves. Although many elements have been removed from the rear, the engine is sat on a tube frame with a chrome finish. This tube frame may have a long antenna mounted towards the right, at the top. To make the vehicle road legal, it features two circular tail lamps and a central area to mount a license plate. Performance In GTA III, the BF Injection's performance is generally above average. The vehicle fares well in speed, but cannot match the speed of sports cars. Handling is adequate, with a wide wheelbase and a light weight. Despite its off-road design, the GTA III rendition features stiff suspension and a high center of gravity, leaving the vehicle prone to rollovers. In GTA Vice City, the BF Injection's suspension is improved for better off-road driving, but it may still flip forward and land on its roof. In GTA Liberty City Stories, it exhibits poor handling on sand, though the version in GTA Vice City Stories is the opposite as it's the chosen vehicle for the Beach Patrol side-mission. While the GTA San Andreas rendition retains a powerful engine, its redesigned form has a shorter wheelbase, increasing the risk of spinouts. It is extremely bottom-heavy, like the Bandito, which severely reduces the risk of rollovers. Its grippy MMT dual-purpose tyres also boost its off-road capabilities. It has a very powerful rear-drive, along with a much stronger engine, just slightly behind the Bandito. All renditions of the BF Injection are powered by a small turbocharged V8 engine, except the GTA San Andreas rendition, which is powered by a flat 4-cylinder engine. In Grand Theft Auto V, the BF Injection still performs generally well. It has decent acceleration and an average top speed, and is generally stable while turning. Being a purpose-built offroad vehicle, it does perform very well off the asphalt, with its acceleration and speed much more noteworthy. The addition of a covered roof helps in recovery from rollovers. While the rear-mounted engine does generally keep it safe, the rest of the vehicle is very susceptible to deformation damage, and can only take one or two hard crashes before any wheels become stuck. The Bug features a rear-mounted, air-cooled engine powering the rear wheels in an RR drivetrain layout. It may feature a central exhaust tip that points upwards. The car uses standard tires at the front and very large, high profile sand dune tires at the rear. Variant In the mission "Cut Throat Business" (GTA San Andreas), a unique black and red BF injection is used to transport Carl Johnson and Madd Dogg to meet OG Loc. Because the player is unable to store this BF Injection in any garage during the mission (as it simply disappears after), it can only be acquired by killing Madd Dogg, thereby failing the mission, and taking the buggy to a safehouse garage. Its performance is no different to the standard BF Injection. Notable Owners *Alan McClean *Joey Leone *Madd Dogg (possibly) * Mike Toreno *Misty (possibly) *Sharks' Leader Locations ;GTA III *Apartments near El Burro's telephone point in Hepburn Heights, Portland, after completing the mission Sayonara Salvatore. It only spawns at night, from 18:30 until 05:00. *Can be imported from the Shoreside Vale Import/Export garage once their list of wanted vehicles has been completed. ;GTA Vice City *On the beach behind the Standing Vice Point building in Vice Point. ;GTA San Andreas *The Truth's farm. Only after the mission Body Harvest. *On the beach in Whetstone, south of Angel Pine. *Just off the northernmost track in the woodland area of Whetstone, south of the Angel Pine Junkyard. *In front of the Blackfield Stadium after completing Dirt Track. *On the beach in San Fierro. *Around Missionary Hill. *Next to the gym on the Verona Beach/Santa Maria Beach border. (Only when wanted for export). *At the Snake Farm next to the Verdant Meadows. *In north-west area of Shady Creeks. *Occasionally spawns around Verdant Bluffs. *Spawns around the beach areas of Los Santos. *Spawns around Mulholland. ;GTA Liberty City Stories *On the beach in Portland Beach, near Marco's Bistro. Use the Perfect Handling cheat to make it easy to get the vehicle off the beach, or drive straight forward from it's current position, go up the part of the hill that is angled towards the southwest, and into the Portland Harbor area in order to obtain it without the use of cheats. ;GTA Vice City Stories *Parked at one of the lifeguard houses, starts "Beach Patrol". The vehicle is always painted red with black trims, matching the lifeguards' red swimsuits. *Randomly spawns around the streets of Ocean Beach. *A bullet-proof version can be purchased from Sunshine Autos after completion of "Beach Patrol". ;GTA V *Commonly seen driven and parked in Sandy Shores. *Seen in traffic throughout Blaine County. *Can be purchased from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $16,000. *Found parked at the McKenzie Field Hangar. *Can be obtained during and after the Eco Friendly offroad race if the player starts the race on foot. *Always spawns in the parking lot of Sonar Collections Dock after purchasing it. *In front of a house in Tatavian Mountains. Trivia General * The "BF" in the BF Injection's name may refer to the real world manufacturer of the Meyers Manx (which its design is based on), B.F. Meyers & Co or the Meyers Manx's original designer, Bruce F. "BF" Meyer. * Alternatively the BF Injection's name may also be a play on "beef injection", a slang term for sexual intercourse. * The default radio stations of the BF Injection are: ** GTA Vice City: Espantoso ** GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos ** GTA V: Channel X 3D Universe * The BF Injection may have been manufactured by BF Motors, a company advertised in GTA San Andreas. * In GTA III, Joey Leone is frequently seen working on a BF Injection in cutscenes, and, after the completion of the Portland missions, the vehicle spawns outside the home of Joey's girlfriend, Misty, in Hepburn Heights (presumably a gift to Misty). * In GTA Liberty City Stories, you can acquire it by going to Capital Autos and doing the Car Salesman side-mission. You can acquire it by killing a customer then sports cars like Stinger, Banshee, and Cheetah will disappear except for the BF Injection or selecting the BF Injection's test drive and failing it, keeping the car. * The BF Injection in Liberty City Stories is the only car to have a rear-mounted engine. * The BF Injection is the only vehicle prior to the HD Universe with the manufacturer in its name. HD Universe *It is possible that the Injection and the Bifta are made on the same chassis. In real-life, the Meyers Manx is built from the body of a Volkswagen Beetle. The Injection and the Bifta are both made by Bürgerfahrzeug. Gallery BFInjection-GTA3-front.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto III'' (Rear quarter view). BFInjection-GTAVC-front.jpg|''GTA Vice City'' (Rear quarter view). BFInjection-GTASA-front.jpg|''GTA San Andreas'' (Rear quarter view, single tone body color). BFInjection-GTAA.png|''Grand Theft Auto Advance. BFInjection-GTALCS-front.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories'' (Rear quarter view). BFInjection-GTAVCS-front.jpg|''GTA Vice City Stories'' (Rear quarter view). Bfinject.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto V'' (Rear quarter view). Injection_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior First-Person View in the enhanced version of GTA V See also *Bandito, another dune buggy, featured in GTA San Andreas. *Bifta, a dune buggy based on the GTA III era's Injection. Navigation }} de:BF Injection es:BF Injection fr:BF Injection pl:BF Injection Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Special vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Buggies Category:Dune buggies Category:Vehicles manufactured by BF Category:Vehicles in GTA Online